The invention relates to a method for operating a rotation damper and a system for operating a rotation damper.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
A rotation damper is arranged between a superstructure and a wheel of a motor vehicle and includes a generator, which generates an electrical current as a result of a relative movement between the wheel and the superstructure, thereby damping the relative movement of the wheel.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved method for operating a rotation damper.